


暗恋这件小事

by Antel8pe



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antel8pe/pseuds/Antel8pe
Summary: 花吐症，双向暗恋，甜甜甜我爱东良！！！！
Relationships: 李鹤东/周九良
Kudos: 8





	暗恋这件小事

孟鹤堂是第一个知道李鹤东和周九良搞在一起的，发现过程不亚于老父亲推门撞见孩子跟外面的小混混打啵此类的凑巧感：毕竟把捧哏当儿子养的全德云社也没几个，老父亲下完台收拾好东西去厕所叫呆得过于久的小孩儿出来吃饭，一推门就看到自家捧哏被李鹤东按在洗手台上亲得气喘吁吁。  
孟鹤堂愣在原地，权衡二三抹抹眼泪出去了，顺便给厕所门口摆了个“正在维修”的警示牌。他找到正在后台沙发上坐着玩手机的谢金师爷：“走吧，吃饭去吧。”  
谢金很是诧异：“就我俩？”  
孟鹤堂气若游丝：“就我俩。”

但是纸终究是包不住火，两个人的关系后来也都成了大家心照不宣的秘密。大家都觉得他们是在谈恋爱，但只有当事人不这样觉得：李鹤东周九良只觉得互为炮友。大概。没人记得是怎么开始的，可能是眼神交汇中荷尔蒙作祟，所以理所应当地没人界定过他们的关系。接吻上床，偶尔也去接个下班吃个饭，在后台黏黏糊糊，当事人纯情地认为：一点都不像情侣嘛！

所以当周九良吐出一朵蔷薇的时候两个人都愣在了床上。这个时候李鹤东正掐着周九良的腰狠戾冲刺，李鹤东才和周九良结束了一个吻，小孩嘴巴还水嘟嘟的红肿着，下一秒就当着他的面咳嗽几声吐出来一朵带血的蔷薇花。  
李鹤东觉得自己挺不是人的。但是周九良面带潮红吐出来一朵花的样子实在是太美了，所以他第一时间不是拔出来关心小孩到底怎么回事，而是兽性大发压着他横冲直撞，最后红着眼睛在周九良软着手的推拒中射在小孩身体里。  
周九良气疯了，做的时候他喊了那么多次不要射在里面不要射在里面，连李鹤东诱哄他的什么哥哥老公听起来就臊得慌的话都说了，李鹤东还是射在了他里面。虽说清理也不用他自己来，但是屁股黏黏糊糊的真的很难受！以后就不应该听李鹤东的鬼话说不带套！  
李鹤东拿起那花端详，蔷薇开得极漂亮。他拍拍扭身独自生气的周九良小朋友有弹性的屁股，周九良没理他，李鹤东好脾气地把周九良扒拉过来，哄了半天，看小朋友气总算消下去一点才开口：“这是个什么玩意儿？”  
周九良翻了个大白眼给他：“我怎么知道？”  
周九良跟他处了这么久，脾气明显见长，现在已经能毫无心理压力地给他甩脸子了。李鹤东倒是不生气，这样的九良他也喜欢。  
李鹤东起了兴致，亲亲他的嘴唇，但是被周九良无情地推开了脸：“人可以吐出花来吗？”  
周九良冷笑：“得绝症了呗，看来我命不久矣了。”  
李鹤东假装板起脸，轻轻打了一下周九良的嘴：“不准胡说。快呸掉。”另一只手暧昧地在周九良臀尖画圈。  
周九良实在是不想再来一次了，迫于李鹤东的淫威，不情不愿道：“呸呸呸。”  
李鹤东被他逗笑了：“怪小孩儿，谁受得了你。”  
周九良脸色一变，头一扭躲开李鹤东的手，扯过被子往头上一盖，闷闷的声音从被子里传出来：“受不了算了！要你管！”  
李鹤东只当他又在耍小性子，扯开被子要抱周九良去清理，才发现小孩儿眼睛红红一副要哭出来的样子，诧异道：“还说不得了？”他凑上去吻吻小孩儿颤抖的眼皮，跟他说：“明天带你去医院检查一下。”  
奇了怪了，李鹤东的吻有魔力，温热落在眼睑上的那一刻周九良温顺的像个小绵羊，心里的郁结一下子消失得无影踪，他又成了那个乖乖的听话的少年。点点头：“嗯。”

天一亮周九良就反悔了，他缠着李鹤东撒娇说不想去，怕被当成怪物送去研究。周九良像个八爪鱼一样扒在李鹤东身上，小奶音攻击：“哥哥，你想我被扒光了给人看吗？”李鹤东虽然觉得这小孩儿满嘴屁话就是用来糊弄他，但是英雄难过美人关，周九良压在他身上他也快喘不过气了，他立场十分不坚定地点头，最后装作铁面无私挽救一下自己的形象：“最多一星期，还没好的话必须去医院。”  
周九良咽下去已经到嗓子眼的一朵花，乖乖巧巧。心里想的是过了一个星期就玩失踪。

可是吐花这事瞒也瞒不住呀，总是吐也不是个事，在台上能忍则忍，下了台就变本加厉，扒着垃圾桶吐的昏天黑地，还要躲着孟哥不要让他看到：孟哥肯定比李鹤东还要操心，火烧火燎，绑也要把他绑到去医院做个全身检查。  
这厢周九良对着满垃圾桶的花发愁，那厢孟鹤堂在外面拍门：“周宝宝，怎么了？又把自己关起来了？最近脸色不太好啊要不要去医院看看？”孟鹤堂急得要死，怎么小孩儿叛逆期又复发了呢，天天躲着他，明显就是一副心里有事又不愿意说的样子。  
周九良就是不愿意跟他说，倔得像茅坑里的臭石头。他骗孟鹤堂：“昨天喝多了头疼。”然后推开门不管孟鹤堂的念念叨叨，跑过去找他的好朋友何九华。  
“何九华，何九华！”周九良一边跑一边喊，何九华正在跟尚九熙对活，全神贯注，没听到。  
“何健！”周九良气鼓鼓叉腰站定，一语惊醒活中人。  
尚九熙看看周九良，看看何九华，善解人意道：“跟他去吧，跟抓奸似的。”  
何九华被周九良拉到角落里，他一头雾水，小周同学的手劲和他的表情一样严肃，让他不敢出声。小周同学凝重地张嘴，然后在他面前呕出一朵花。  
何九华懵了，他接住那朵花：向日葵。  
何九华掏出手机搜索一下，向日葵的花语——沉默的爱。  
顺便再搜索：好朋友突然吐出一朵花怎么办？玩转网路的何九华立刻成为互联网医生对周九良下了诊断：“你这是花吐症。”  
周九良沉默一阵，又沉默一阵，张张嘴喷了何九华一脸血。  
何九华抹把脸大惊失色：“你这有几天了？”  
周九良朝他比了个3。  
何九华把界面翻出来给他一字一句念：“一个暗恋了别人的人，因郁结成疾，说话时口中会吐出花瓣，若所暗恋之人未晓其意，则会在短时间内死去，化解之法为向所暗恋之人表明心意，两人接吻，一起吐出花朵后痊愈。”  
见周九良没说话，何九华顺杆子往上爬：“周航，你给我说实话，你现在不是在跟东哥谈恋爱吗？怎么又去暗恋别人了？你这做的真不是个人事儿。东哥知道吗？说难听点你们这都算婚内出轨了，没想到你是这种渣航。不过你暗恋谁啊？孟哥？九熙？老秦？还是我？”  
弹三弦的恶狠狠给了碎嘴子一胳膊肘，成功让碎嘴子闭嘴。然后弹三弦的语出惊人：“谁告诉你我在跟李鹤东谈恋爱了？”  
何九华短短几分钟内第二次震惊，他想到之前无聊时大家聚在一起赌李鹤东周九良什么时候结婚，结果人俩连恋爱都还没谈！但是何九华毕竟是一个聪明的九字科，他还有一个特别buff：作为周九良亲口认证的好朋友，他对周九良的了解不可谓不深。  
何九华觉得自己猜的八九不离十：“你暗恋李鹤东不敢说？怕他不喜欢你？”  
下一秒周九良就以肉眼可见的速度蔫了下来，小团子漏气了，声音低低带着惆怅，哼唧了一声算是认证。  
何九华叹口气，小孩儿有的时候就是太没自信。  
“李鹤东怎么可能不喜欢你？你跟孟哥台上亲密点他都在旁边气得牙痒痒，宠你都要宠得没边了，这还叫不喜欢你？赶紧去告白吧你。”  
周九良吨位较大，何九华没推动。小朋友杵在原地，犹犹豫豫：“可他要是喜欢我为什么不跟我说……”  
何九华恨铁不成钢，拍他脑门：“你傻呀，你自己不也没说吗？”

但是周九良还是拒绝了李鹤东这几天见面的请求，微信不回电话不接，躲不过了就说一句“在忙”。周九良下了班也不出去玩了，一个人躺在床上翻来覆去少男怀春，想着要怎么开口才能把李鹤东拿下。一开始他还嫌自己吐的花烦，通通扔到垃圾桶里去，现在他已经买了花瓶，全都放进瓶子里养好，能不能活就各凭本事了。  
在何周会面后的第三天，周九良对李鹤东爱答不理的第六天，李鹤东怒了。李鹤东怒气冲冲致电七队队长，质问队长怎么有这么多行程能不能让搭档放松一下，周九良不是七队队长的御用包身工，现代人也是有人权的！得到七队队长委屈的答复：这几天没有额外的工作啊，九良闲得很，下了班就回家，喊都喊不出来。  
李鹤东更生气了。他平常不对周九良发脾气不代表他就好欺负。周九良现在是怎样，睡了就扔，有新欢了？玩弄师哥的感情是要遭报应的，特别是像他这样危险的师哥，他会把周九良来来回回做到下不了床。  
周九良此时正在床上排练对李鹤东的告白式第28套，床上地上都是他吐的花瓣，姹紫嫣红，颇有花园之感。手机被他倒扣在床头柜上——他扫了一眼，全是李鹤东的短信电话轰炸，他嫌烦就调到免打扰扔在一边。  
连李鹤东本人都不能打扰他对李鹤东的告白！小周同学坚定地想。  
但是周九良千算万算也没有想到，李鹤东有他家的钥匙。不知道是哪一次意乱情迷中周九良就给出去了，平常两个人不是去酒店就是去李鹤东家，来周九良家反倒很少，周九良都忘了自己有一把钥匙还在李鹤东手里这回事。  
所以李鹤东怒气冲冲驱车赶到小周楼下，怒气冲冲坐电梯按下19楼，怒气冲冲掏出钥匙开门，都已经做好周九良在家和别的男人颠鸾倒凤的抓奸准备。  
结果打开门，玄关处只有周九良的鞋，东一只西一只躺在地上，李鹤东着实愣了一下。  
客厅静悄悄的，没有人，卧室的门虚掩着，隐隐约约能听到周九良慷慨激昂的声音：“……你愿意当我的男朋友吗？”  
李鹤东刚消下去一点的火气蹭蹭就冒上来了，周九良居然真的背着他跟别人搞上了！还给人告白，到嘴的鸭子飞了，他李鹤东这辈子还没在情场上受过这么大的委屈！  
李鹤东气势十足踹开卧室的门，准备好跟野男人打一架，门在墙上可怜兮兮反弹两下哀叹自己的命运，周九良单膝跪在床上，嘴里叼着一朵玫瑰，手上拿着一捧玫瑰（都是他自己生产的），扭头和李鹤东对视，小小的眼睛里先是充满疑惑，接着开始凝聚愤怒。  
李鹤东看看空空荡荡的房间，连野男人的踪迹都看不出来一毫，气势顿时矮了一截。他挠挠头清清嗓子：“九良，哥路过顺便来看看你。”  
然后他又看着满地的花，再看中间被花朵簇拥的周九良，一时竟不知道他是更像花仙子一些还是园丁一些。李鹤东几个灵巧的跨步来到周九良身边，周九良把花一吐，抱着手，示意他接着编。  
李鹤东先兴师问罪上了：“你还没好？让你去医院怎么不去？为什么不回我消息？”  
周九良开始当哑巴，听不见、不会说、不知道。  
李鹤东看到床单上星星点点的血迹，心里大概明白这都是吐花的并发症，皱了眉头，摆出师哥的威严：“现在就跟我去医院！糟践身体也没有你这样的！”  
周九良在床上纹丝不动，吐出一朵花的同时带上一句话：“你管得着吗。”  
周九良小同学别扭的要死，在喜欢的人面前死要面子活受罪，不把人气走不罢休，但其实心里又怕得要死，人要是真的走了他又要把自己埋在被子里生闷气呜呜哭。  
李鹤东把他那破脾气摸得透透的，但看着满屋子的花，也实在没心情跟周九良玩什么你说我猜的小游戏。这样子下去可怎么办啊，周九良几天不见就瘦了一大圈，脸上倒是还泛着病态的潮红，李鹤东一摸，得嘞，发烧了，烫的他龇牙咧嘴，周九良跟没事儿人似的，连自己发烧了都不知道，就一个劲耍性子呕花，怎么都不愿意跟他去医院。  
李鹤东气得要死。他这几天老是在生气，之前气周九良不理他，后来气周九良不要他，现在气周九良不爱护自己身体。  
两个人就在屋子里大眼瞪小眼，气氛凝滞，李鹤东的手机突然响起来，他掏出来一看，何九华的电话。他走出卧室接电话，警告周九良：“快点换衣服，今天必须带你去医院。”

聪明的何九华真是为他的好朋友周九良操碎了心，李鹤东给孟鹤堂打电话的时候他们七队正在聚餐，他听到孟鹤堂说“东哥”“九良”，心里警铃大作，立马去问孟鹤堂，就知道周九良这个臭石头绝对什么都没说，为了避免两人之间令人惋惜的误会发生，让这一对有情人终成眷属，何九华决定为了他的好兄弟、为了七队、为了整个德云社，勇敢地站出来当一回红娘。  
何九华给李鹤东打电话，结果李鹤东一直占线（他正在给周九良打第无数个不会被接的电话）。好不容易终于打通了，身边的尚九熙都吃到第三轮了。  
“东哥，你上网查查花吐症吧。虽然有点玄乎，但你看了就知道了。我估计这病去医院也治不了。”何九华开门见山，说完就挂，不给李鹤东反应机会。东哥九良，我已经尽力了。何九华如释重负地拿起一盘中最后两个串。  
李鹤东掏出手机一查，更生气了。生气的同时还有点凄凉。  
所以说周九良有暗恋的人？是谁？这就是周九良躲着他的原因吗？  
何九华要是知道，恨不得把他们俩的脑袋都撬开看看里面是些什么玩意儿，也就这两个人，真是天生一对了，气都能把人气死。  
李鹤东面如寒霜，拿着手机，连带着脸上的疤都很生气，颇为吓人，他黑着脸问周九良：“你暗恋谁？我现在就把他给你抓过来，你赶紧把话都说了。你会死的知不知道？”  
周九良不怕他，周九良要被这头猪气死。什么混社会，什么情场浪子，完全就是猪，什么都不知道！  
周九良抓了一把玫瑰花就往他脸上扔：“李鹤东你他妈真傻假傻！我喜欢的是你！”  
李鹤东呆在原地，两个人的脸都瞬间红了个透，房间陷入诡秘的沉默。李鹤东和周九良中间隔了一地的玫瑰花瓣，浪漫非常。两个人看着对方充血的脸颊和耳朵，都在心里说：确实是傻子。  
社会大哥的疤也跟着柔和下来。李鹤东长得不赖，只是平常看起来凶巴巴的一身江湖气，大家都怕他，没注意到，只有周九良知道李鹤东长得有多好看，至少绝对不比孟哥差。  
情人眼里出西施，周九良有时候还会偷偷摸摸再加一句，有的时候东哥比孟哥还好看呢。  
李鹤东有些手足无措，上前去摸摸周九良的头，明明床都上了多少回了，现在又像个纯情少男：“航航，你喜欢的是我吗？”  
周九良说完那句话，这些天堵在胸口的凝滞感一下子就消失了，说不出来的舒畅，不知道马克思主义怎么解释这怪力乱神的玩意儿，以后去湖广演出真的需要尊敬一点。  
周九良现在非常膨胀，大概就是那种死而复生大病初愈后的兴奋感，他现在什么都敢做。于是他勾住李鹤东的脖子，拉下来接吻。周九良小朋友第一次把李鹤东亲到头晕目眩，周九良小朋友表示非常有成就感。然后周九良小朋友啄啄哥哥的唇瓣，又啄啄哥哥的眼下的疤：“李鹤东，你愿意当我男朋友吗？”  
这跟周九良之前排练的28种告白方式都不一样，但是他就这样做了。李鹤东是他喜欢的第一个人，他也想把他变成最后一个人。孟哥九华九熙，还有饼哥四哥，都跟他说喜欢的就要抓住，周九良你不要让人跑了，做个真男人！他周九良今天就站出来勇敢表白，顶天立地真男人！  
如果李鹤东不同意，大不了、大不了就做朋友！然后他周九良从头追起，相信他一定能把李鹤东追到手！  
可怜他李鹤东一个社会大佬在周九良面前就像一个扒拉来扒拉去，任他搓圆揉扁的毛线团似的。  
周九良已经想到了以后追李鹤东给他送饭是做泡面还是葱油面，李鹤东就把他拉进自己的怀抱里，周九良靠在他的胸膛上听到李鹤东的胸腔震动：“我以为你喜欢上别人了。不是就好。”  
“我一开始想，如果你喜欢别人，我就把你们拆散，把你做到只喜欢我一个人。”  
“但是我看到你吐了一地的花，我就觉得如果你们在一起能让你好起来，那我可以放你走。”  
“但是太好了，周九良，你喜欢的是我。”  
“周航，我愿意当你的男朋友。”  
周九良高兴地要蹦起来，小朋友眨眨眼睛，想把眼睛里的水汽眨走。他兴奋地要把身边所有的花都捞起来送给他：“太好啦！你也喜欢我！那今天就是我们恋爱第一天！”  
李鹤东宠溺地亲亲小周同学的额头，拉着他的手不由分说：“现在跟我去医院。”  
周九良立刻垮了脸：“哪有恋爱第一天带人去医院的？”  
李鹤东笑眯眯，又亲亲小周同学气鼓鼓的脸蛋子，好言好语哄他：“你在发烧，去医院看看吧。”  
李鹤东深知怎么治这个耍脾气的小屁孩，他凑到周九良耳边，压低声音：“男朋友，现在不去的话，我就让你在家里出汗出个够。”  
周九良被李鹤东一声“男朋友”激得一抖，转念一想就知道李鹤东在说什么狗屁治病方法，立刻从床上跳起来要换衣服，把李鹤东赶出去。开玩笑，他明天还要上班，他可不想再看到同事们暧昧的眼神和孟哥控诉的眼神。  
李鹤东亲亲小孩儿通红的耳尖，神清气爽在客厅的沙发上一坐，掏出手机找好角度，对着周九良生产的一朵玫瑰花咔嚓一拍，配字：枯木逢春老树开花第一天。朋友圈，发送。  
何九华第一个点赞评论：开花店吗？  
李鹤东立刻回复：考虑中！


End file.
